lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Online Games
On Lalaloopsy.com, the dolls have many mini games and fun dedicated to them. Ranging from genre to genre, most of them are "Adventure" related. Originally they were acessed through 3D Land. But with its most recent update, clicking on the minigames tab takes you to the minigame page and exits out of 3D Land. Now also, the minigames tab is on the main menu at all times. Each Minigame has a page dedicated to it, please contribute in anyway you can. Games Lalaloopsy Topsy Turvy: Help Princess Nutmeg dance throughout the day! Make her leap, twirl and bend past obstacles; just don't let her take to many tumbles... Lalaloopsy Babies: Have you ever wanted to smash things? Now you can help the Lalaloopsy Babies get the stuff they need while making a real mess of things at the same time! Lalaloopsy Pod Pop: Pop the pods and free the fairies in the land of Lala-Oopsies! Play now in any iPhone or iPad. Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair: Cut, braid, clip and grow your doll's hair to create all kinds of Loopy Hair styles! Then, save and print your creations! Lalaloopsy Workshop: Choose your doll parts, then play your way through the Lalaloopsy Workshop Factory to build your own one-of-a-kind Lalaloopsy Doll and start your collection! Lalaloopsy Carnival of Friends: A sample of one of the minigames of Lalaloopsy Carnival of Friends. Jewel's Sparkling Tiaras: A sample of one of the minigames on Lalaloopsy DS. It plays the exact same way and upon being beaten, you can unlock a special code to get a special present on the DS game. Patch's Treasure Hunt: Patch Treasurechest looking for treasure! Help him find the golden keys and unlock the treasure chest before time runs out! School Supply Search: Bea Spells-A-Lot is missing some school supplies! Help her owl find the supplies before time runs out! Mittens Speedy Ski: Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff is a ski star, but she needs your help collecting buttons! Ski and collect magical buttons to score points! Space Surprise: Dot Starlight is on a journey through space, and she needs to get home. Fly through the rings to return her to Lalaloopsy land! Jewel Jubilee: Jewel Sparkles has lost some of her favorite treasures! Help her find them now! Joyful Juggling: Peanut Big Top and her pet elephant are learning to juggle! Help them with their lessons, but don't drop the balls! Paint Park: Spot Splatter Splash is adding some color to the Lalaloopsy park! Find the plain objects and paint them to make them perfectly pretty! Hide & Seek: Lalaloopsy have hidden their favorite things in Lalaloopsy land! Find them all before time runs out! Recipe Race: Help Crumbs Sugar Cookie make delicious desserts by choosing the right ingredients before time runs out! Sleepy Sheep: Help Pillow Featherbed get to sleep by counting sheep! Lalaloopsy Tinies: Collect Lalaloopsy Tinies by locating them amongst the crowd of their friends. Spin-Off Games Cake Fashion - A lalaloopsy girls game where you can design fashions made of baked ingredients. Once you earn enough special surprises and gowns you can go into the studio to design the dress. Cloud Sculpting - A lalaloopsy Girls game Category:Videos Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Games